


Lost In Translation

by Raining_Kittens



Category: Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: Gen, Sort of angsty at times
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-19
Updated: 2013-11-19
Packaged: 2018-01-02 01:57:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 792
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1051180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Raining_Kittens/pseuds/Raining_Kittens
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt from rotg-kink – Manny brings Jack back to life, and tells the Guardians there’s a new spirit they need to “watch out for.” What Manny means is “Keep an eye on him, give him a hand”; what the Guardians hear is “This guy is dangerous, maybe a new Pitch, don’t approach”.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lost In Translation

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: This is my first ROTG fanfic so I hope it turned out well, and that I was able to portray the characters accurately.
> 
> Disclaimer: Rise of the Guardians belongs to DreamWorks and William Joyce. No copyright infringement intended.

 

~*~*~ ҉ ~*~*~

The moon began to glow bright. Brighter than is possible during the day, with the sun still high in the sky.

The glow suffused the Globe room of the Workshop. The yetis looked up in surprise, the elves stopped ~~playing~~ working, and they all gathered around the globe, a sea of red and silver where the stone floor should be.

“North!” The yetis called out in their deep, growling language.

“What? What is it?” North answered, he was clearly peeved. “I was sculpting wonderful plane for little children!” He was about to continue his rant in his accented English when he noticed where everyone was looking.

“Ah! Manny! What message do you have for us tonight?” He queried and then, without waiting for an answer, promptly twisted and pushed in the lever that would send out the Northern Lights, signalling that the Guardians needed to congregate.

Within minutes Bunny had strolled through the front door, grumbling under his breath about the perpetual cold. Tooth had appeared next, fluttering through an open window with a cloud of fairies trailing behind her. Last to arrive was Sandy, floating to the floor unhurriedly as his sand-cloud melted back into him. They slowly picked their way through the elf-sea to assemble at the globe.

“Mate, what d’ya call us here for?”  Bunny queried impatiently. North nodded towards the brightly shining moon.

“Manny has message,” he states concisely, and they all backed up several steps to allow enough space for the Man in the Moon to speak.

The first image formed the profile of a male, staff in hand and cloak fluttering in a breeze. The next was a snowflake, intricate and beautiful, which multiplied until it formed a blizzard which the figure flew in, dancing with the wind and snow. As the Guardians watched, more snow burst forth from the staff, snatched by the wind, joining the flurry.

“It’s an elemental, an ice spirit.” Tooth stated bemused, then questioned, “Why did Manny gather us all here to show us this? What’s so special about it?”

“I bet it’s ‘cause the spirit’s dangerous, another Pitch in the making. Did you see its power? Ice, snow, cold, winter - whatever you want to call it - it’s deadly. We should stop it before it tries to hurt someone… if it hasn’t already.” Bunny stated urgently.

Sandy disagreed and shook his tufted head frantically, as his sand formed kids' faces smiling as they sled, skied, and frolicked in the snow.

“That’s a good point Sandy.” Tooth agreed. “I think we should find the ice spirit and say hello, get to know it before we judge it so harshly.”

“Ah. But what if Bunny is right? Perhaps Manny is warning us to stay away, cautioning that our presence would only aggravate this winter-spirit into causing trouble?” North added. “I think it best that we leave this new spirit alone – no confrontations orgreetings unless completely necessary.”

Everyone looked disappointed by the compromise, but they agreed it was for the best. They part ways and the ice-spirit is forgotten.

~*~*~ ҉ ~*~*~

**_300 years later..._ **

“The children are in danger.” North states solemnly as the Northern Lights once more act as a beacon for the Guardians.

After the Guardians have all arrived and conversed, the moon brightens significantly. A large ice-blue crystal resting atop a moon rock rises from an ornate, engraved ‘G’ upon the floor. A moon beam lands precisely upon it, illuminating the crystal and refracting into the room.

“Uh, guys. You know what this means?” Tooth questions her fellow Guardians.

“He’s choosing a new Guardian!” North exclaims.

“What! Why?” Bunny immediately protests.

“I wonder who it’s gonna be?” Tooth adds.

Sandy suggests the leprechaun, symbolising the spirit with a clover shape, made of sand, above his head.

Glowing blue particles rise from the crystal rendering a holographic image of the once-forgotten winter-spirit.

“Jack Frost.” North states with consideration, as several faeries sigh besotted.

“Jack Frost is many things, but he is _not_ a Guardian!” Bunny disputes immediately.

~*~*~ ҉ ~*~*~

**_Meanwhile…_ **

Jack Frost meanders along the roof of Jamie’s house, step so light no footprints are left in the snow beneath his feet. He sighs despondently and looks up at the moon.

“If there’s something I’m doing wrong c-can you just tell me what it is? Because I’ve tried _everything_ and no one **ever** sees me. You put me here! The least you can do is tell me – tell me _why?_ ”

As always there is no answer, and Jack is left disappointed and aching. He wanders along for a few more steps until a dark shadow races past him, too quick for the eye to decipher what lies behind the movement.

There is a change in the wind – Jack Frost is no longer forgotten…


End file.
